Story of Evil
by Laburnum Steelfang
Summary: Kinkmeme deanon, Humanstuck, fusion with Vocaloid's "Story of Evil". King Eridan is given all he could want by his loyal servant Feferi, but things turn ugly when she cannot win him Nepeta's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the kinkmeme; request was for a Vocaloid's "Story of Evil" fusion, done as Humanstuck with Eridan and Feferi. The songs in order, if you want to look them up; "Daughter of Evil", "Servant of Evil", "Regret Message", "Re_birthday", "Daughter of White", "Twiright Prank", "The Wooden Girl", "Handbeat Clocktower", "Kept Waiting For A Response". Pairings will be Eridan/Nepeta, Feferi/Equius, Equius/Aradia, EquiusNepeta, and implications of incestuous Eridan/Feferi.**

* * *

The Green Sun Inn was crowded as usual, filled with the sounds and smells of merrymaking. Savoury smoke drifted from the fire, over which turned a fat joint of meat, and laughter mingled with the sounds of a violin. The scullery boy, a slender lad of fourteen with dark hair and sad eyes, watched the crowd as he mopped the floor.

"Oh, fiddlesticks - Eric, can you come over here?" the barman called, picking up a dropped tankard.

"Yessir, Mr English," Eric mumbled, scurrying over and turning his mop to the spilled ale. Mr English gave him a buck-toothed grin and returned to chatting with the regulars.

The violinist finished with a flourish, and bowed as the crowd cheered. His dark glasses flashed as he nodded calmly, accepting his due. The cook, a plump young lady with a winning smile, stepped onto the stage beside him, clapping politely.

"Well done, Mr Strider! That was beautiful!"

Mr Strider nodded, swinging his violin back into position. "Willing to sing for the encore, Miss Crocker?"

"Oh!" Miss Crocker blushed. "Well, there is a ballad doing the rounds that I've been practicing. Do you know 'Prince of Evil'?"

Eric blanched, and backed into the corner. No, please not that one ...

* * *

_Far away in another time, the strongest kingdom in the world was the Land of Amethyst, ruled over by a vile and wicked queen. This queen gave birth to twins, and had her sweet firstborn, the daughter, taken the throne, the kingdom could have been ruled wisely and well, and the land would have healed. But the princess was sickly and weak, and worse, her brother was born with the mark of the gods upon him; a streak of purple in his golden hair. So the prince was raised to take the throne, given all he could want and he still demanded more, while his sister was dressed in servant's rags and made to fulfil his every whim. And soon enough the queen and her consort were slain in the same battle, and the prince became the king, and ruled as cruelly as his mother._


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back, your majesty!" Feferi bowed and took the reins of the horse, allowing the prince to dismount. He landed gracefully on his feet before her and swept back his purple-streaked hair.

"Thanks, Fef," he said, nodding to her as he patted the horse's head. "Take Maplehoof back to the stable for me, okay?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Hey, hey, nobody's looking," he said, chuckling. "I'we told you, it can be Eridan when it's just us."

"I know, I just don't want to slip up and forget in company."

"Oh, what's the wworst that can happen?" Eridan laughed. "Nobody's going to say anything if I don't. Okay, wwhat's on the schedule this after-"

"Your Majesty!" A dark-haired boy scurried up and knelt on the grass beside them. He was neatly dressed, but around his neck was the copper collar which marked him as a slave. He stumbled over his words. "Uhh, the Lord High Executioner says, uhh, you need to come to the, uhh, throne room."

The royal siblings followed him, Feferi running to keep up with her brother, Eridan's eyes alight with the prospect of fun.

The redhaired girl knelt, head forced down by the hand of the Lord High Executioner; a grandiose title for a boy barely older than the king. Gamzee Makara was an old playmate of the king's, as cruel as he, given the post as a birthday present. His hands and clothes were already bloodied from the girl's face, and her nose was running red onto the floor, where a knife lay. His other hand held a solid wooden club, which he favoured over the traditional axe whenever possible.

"Wwell, wwhat hawe wwe here?" Eridan purred, his speech impediment making his words thrum. He jumped up the steps to the dais and slouched on his throne, and Feferi took up her position at attention beside him.

Makara kicked the girl in the side. "Well, motherfuckin' go ahead and make your intro."

"My name is Aradia Megido," the girl hissed, rage and pain distorting her words. "My entire village lost their crops in the storms last year. We could not pay our taxes. Your men took my parents. I made my way to the capital to find them, and I saw their heads spiked on the bridge."

"So you came here for rewenge?"

"Yes," Aradia said dully. "I made it over the castle wall before your scarfaced bulldog here found me." She glared up at Makara, who dug his nails into her neck and made her gasp.

"Good job, I'we been targeted by professional killers wwho hawen't got as far as you!" Eridan applauded. He was sincerely impressed. That made it worse. "Any last wwords?"

Aradia looked up and stared into the king's purple eyes, her face blank and her own red eyes bright with hate. "Just this, scum. I curse you with the knowledge of pain. One day it will be your turn to know the hunger and shame and loss that I have felt, and the people of Amethyst will be free."

Eridan chuckled and shook his head. "Sure, lady." He nodded to Makara, who grinned and raised his club. There was a crunch, blood splattered the king's boots, and he yawned.

"Fef, get us a drink, wwould you?"

Feferi looked away from the carnage, swallowing her bile, and nodded. Her heart had dropped upon seeing the prisoner, but her dear brother's merest smile pulled it back into place.


	3. Chapter 3

The messenger boy with the copper collar stood beside the door and announced the new arrivals. "Queen Meulin of the, uhh, Forest Kingdom, and, ah, Princess Nepeta." The poor boy's stammer increased and he blushed violently. Eridan smirked to himself at the boy's obvious fear of him.

The Queen of the Forest was proud and stately, striding into the room with a spear clasped in one hand. Her green eyes gleamed, the same shade as her flower-crowned mass of hair. She wore only simple leather breeches and waistcoat over a thin blouse, and sandals on her feet, but she looked more like royalty than Eridan ever had. He knew she knew it, and his purple eyes narrowed behind his delicate spectacles even as he pasted on a welcoming smile.

"Wwelcome, your majesty!" he said, standing and holding out his hands. "It's lowely to see you again! How old wwas I last time? Eight? That time you wisited Mother? Wwell, no matter, you're here noww. I hope you had a good jour-"

Eridan stopped, his eyes sliding past Queen Meulin to her daughter. The princess was seventeen, and very beautiful.

Eridan had loved before in his own thirteen years, or thought he had. He was as fickle as a cat, falling hard and fast one day and forgetting the girl's name the next. Now, he saw the little princess's soft green spikes of hair and her deep green eyes and the slight crookedness of her canines which showed when she smiled at him, and his heart filled with desire yet again. He greeted Queen Meulin with a perfunctory kiss to the hand, and made a beeline for Princess Nepeta.

"Most pleased to make your acquaintance, your highness Nepeta - may I call you Nepeta? Call me Eridan. Or Eri, if you like." He grinned and winked. Nepeta blinked at him, returning his smile because there was nothing else she really could do.

Meulin cleared her throat, reminding him of her presence. "Your Majesty, the meeting?"

"Yes, yes," Eridan said, waving a hand. "Feferi! Duty calls, I'll be in negotiations wwith Her Majesty all day. Look after Nepeta wwhile I'm busy." He looked the girl up and down, and clapped gleefully. "Take her to Mother's room, draww her a bath! Find her some nicer clothes, jewwels, perfume, something wworthy of her station! Take her out into the city and showw her the beauty and ciwilisation of Amethyst! Oh, you'll just lowe it, Nep, I knoww you wwill!"

Nepeta's pretty face creased in a slight frown, which Eridan failed to notice, but she obediently followed Feferi.

Eridan's orders were followed; Nepeta was bathed and groomed until her short emerald hair was smooth and gleaming, her skin scented with roses, stripped of her simple tunic and leggings and dressed in a white silk gown and gold jewellery, all of which had belonged to the late Queen and should by rights have belonged to Feferi.

"How can I ride in this?" she complained, pulling at the skirt.

"What, you've never ridden side-saddle? I'll show you!" Feferi said, smiling. "It's easy."

Feferi offered to lend Nepeta a horse, but the princess assured her she had brought her own mount. Feferi waited outside for Nepeta to return from her retinue, and was astonished when she came back with an enormous leopard. Feferi's own horse Sepia whinnied and reared, but the leopard ignored it, and Nepeta ran forward to soothe the horse. She had an impressive way with animals, and the horse relaxed under her stroking hands and soft whispers. She introduced the leopard as "Pounce de Leon, the best kitty in the world!", and refused to allow Feferi to put a saddle on the creature for fear of causing it discomfort. Feferi smiled. She could certainly see why Eridan liked this girl, she was adorable.

The princesses rode out into the city, a handful of soldiers in front to clear their way. The city glittered in the morning light, bedecked with green flags celebrating the Forest Kingdom's visit at the instruction of the king. People smiled at them as they passed; Feferi was liked much more than the fickle and violent king. Nepeta's leopard caused a few stares, but it was as well-behaved as a good horse, and even allowed some brave children to stroke its head. Feferi and Nepeta chatted as they went, and despite their brief acquaintance soon felt themselves to be fast friends.

By noon, they had reached the outskirts of the city, surrounded by smaller but no less beautifully-kept houses and shops. Eridan would not allow so much as a hint of ugliness within his city; that was for the peasants outside. Tiny gardens packed with rows of vegetables glowed with healthy green, bringing a smile to Nepeta's face. They were about to turn around and head back to the palace when Sepia stumbled on the cobblestones and threw a shoe. Fortunately, at the end of the very street on which they were walking lay a farrier's shop. Feferi dismounted, smiling, and led the animal to the shop door, over which hung a sign reading "ZAHHAK: BLACKSMITH AND FARRIER".

The ring of the doorbell brought a crashing sound from within, and a shout of "Yes, I'm coming!" followed by the sound of heavy boots. The door opened, and Feferi's breath caught in her throat.

The smith was young, maybe twenty, and strikingly handsome, tall and strong, eyes hidden behind smoked spectacles. His bare arms gleamed in the forge's light, and his long sweat-soaked hair was a beautiful shade of deep, shining blue. He took his glasses off and polished them, revealing eyes of a similar shade.

"Your Highnesses?" he gasped, and dropped to one knee. "Oh! Forgive my rudeness, I would never have expected-"

"Rudeness forgiven!" Nepeta giggled, offering him a hand. He kissed it, and she frowned. "I was trying to help you up, Mr ... Zahhak, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am, yes," he said, nodding and pulling himself up, putting as little weight as possible on Nepeta's hand. "What brings you to my humble shop?"

Feferi nodded at Sepia, and flushed slightly as the young man looked at her. "Um, my horse. Her shoe came off?"

"Ah, of course. Easily fixed, ma'am," Zahhak said with a nod, patting the horse's neck. "She's a beautiful creature, isn't she?"

Feferi blushed, and wished that one day Mr Zahhak would say the same of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Feferi found Eridan that evening at the sandy little cove at the city fringe. He was barefoot, sleeves rolled up and collar open, and he lay on his front, kicking his legs idly, chin resting on his hands. A dreamy expression was on his face.

"How did the meeting go, your majesty?" Feferi asked politely.

"Huh? Meeting? Oh, oh yes, it wwent fine," Eridan said, shrugging dismissively. "Oh, I saww Nepeta come in. You're a miracle wworker, she looked like a _real_ princess." He sighed. "Not that she wasn't beautiful before. I think she likes me."

Nepeta had barely spoken to Eridan, but Feferi kept her counsel on that. "I'm sure she does."

Eridan reached into his pocket and produced two tiny glass bottles, two slips of paper, and a stub of charcoal. "Let's make sure, shall wwe?"

"Oh, you remembered our old game!" Feferi squealed, clapping joyfully.

* * *

_The tiny prince sobbed, looking miserably at the scratch on his knee._

_"Oh, don't cry!" Feferi said, brow wrinkling in concern, her stubby fingers clutching a handkerchief. "It's alright, it's not deep ... spit?" Eridan obediently spat into the handkerchief, and Feferi mopped his face with it, then cleaned the cut. She bent down and kissed it. "There! All better?"_

_"Y-yeah," Eridan mumbled, looking at his knee. "Thanks, Fef."_

_"Good!" Feferi cuddled him, then jumped up and picked up the picnic basket. "C'mon!"_

_The twins were seven, and really should not have been out alone at dusk, even only a short distance from the palace. Eridan, however, had been determined to slip his leash, and Feferi could not refuse to help him, so they had sneaked out together with cake and milk for a suppertime picnic. As Feferi looked up at the sky, she reflected that the trouble they would get in later would be entirely worth it. The sky was clear, fading from blue to pink to orange, and outside the city with nothing to block her vision she could see it arching overhead from one horizon to the other._

_"Hey, look at this!" Eridan's voice brought her out of her reverie, and she saw him hopping from foot to foot atop a rock. She scurried to join him, and blinked at what she saw. The sunset was sparkling off the water, but between the glittering waves she could see something beneath the surface. A long shadow, moving rapidly towards them._

_Suddenly, a long white tentacle broke the surface and rushed towards them. The twins shrieked, leapt from the rock, and ran back up the beach as fast as their short legs could carry them. A booming voice echoed through their heads._

_WHO DISTURBS THE GREAT GL'BGOLYB?_

_Eridan, shaking with fear and anger, stomped his foot in the sand. "I am Prince Eridan, and this is my beach, you big ugly monster! Go away or Mama wwill have you pulled up from your stupid sea and served with chips!"_

_BRAVE LITTLE FOOL. I HAVE BEEN HERE LONGER THAN YOUR MAMA, AND I WILL BE HERE LONG AFTER YOUR GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN ARE DUST. The tentacle stretched toward them, unable to reach. I HAVE AWOKEN FROM A CENTURY'S SLEEP, AND I AM HUNGRY._

_"Wwell, you're not eating me!" Eridan squeaked, running further up the beach until his back was against the cliffside. "Fef! Come awway before it gets you!"_

_Feferi sucked her fingers thoughtfully. "Um. Would you like some cake instead? I'm sure it tastes better than people."_

_The tentacle curled curiously. ARE YOU OFFERING ME A GIFT, LITTLE ONE?_

_Feferi nodded frantically, and said "Yes! You can have my supper if you don't eat my brother!" She reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a little bottle of milk and a slice of cake. "I know it's not much, but it's all I've got and it's really good. I-if you don't like it you can eat me instead, but please let Eridan go?"_

_I AM IMPRESSED, LITTLE ONE. YOU FEAR ME, AND YET YOUR ONLY THOUGHT IS OF YOUR BROTHER?_

_"Well, yes. I'm supposed to protect him!" Feferi sniffled. "The gods chose him to be king, and Mama tells me I was born to protect him." She stepped closer, holding out the treats to the monster. She screamed when the tentacle wrapped around her shoulders, fully expecting to be pulled under, but instead the tip plucked the cake and bottle from her hand while the rest curled around her in an approximation of a hug._

_POOR LITTLE NEGLECTED SOUL. The monster sounded sad, though neither child understood why. Eridan was born to be king, Feferi was born to serve him. That was how things were. IN RETURN FOR YOUR KINDNESS, I OFFER YOU A BLESSING. ANY TIME YOU LACK FOR SOMETHING, WRITE YOUR WISH DOWN, PUT THE PAPER IN A BOTTLE, AND THROW IT TO ME. THE GODS WILL DO WHAT WE MAY._

_Before the children could reply, the tentacle released Feferi, leaving her dress soaking wet, and disappeared under the water, taking the food with it._

_Eridan looked at her. "Do ... do you want to share my cake?"_

* * *

The twins had never again spoken of that day, and neither was sure it had been anything but a dream. The monster's blessing stayed with them, though, and any time either child wished for something, they would perform the ritual. More often than they were entirely comfortable thinking about, it worked.

Eridan leaned the paper against his thigh to write. Feferi watched the words take shape; "I wish the princess would love me". He rolled up the paper slip and put it in one bottle, then handed the other paper and the charcoal to Feferi. "Here. Wwe'll throww them in together."

Feferi wrote and bottled her own note. The twins stood hand in hand and, with their free hands, hurled their messages as far as they would go.

"So wwhat did you wwish for?"

"For you not to be so ugly."

"Hey!" Eridan blushed.

"Just kidding!" Feferi giggled. She was the only one Eridan would not have beheaded on the spot for such insolence. "I wished that I would always be able to come to your aid when you need me."

"Awwww, thanks!" They turned and walked back up the beach, still hand in hand.

"You know, I'm surprised you don't do this more often. I think this is the first time you have since the year we started doing this. You must have sent a hundred bottles that year, and then you just stopped."

"Wwhy wwould I need magic bottles for my wwishes?" Eridan's eyes sparkled happily. "You already giwe me ewerything I need."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Feferi found Nepeta sneaking out of the palace, dressed in her old tunic and with a basket under one arm, while Meulin and the king were meeting again.

"Your Highness! Where are you going?"

"Oh! Uh, I wanted to go and see that nice Mr Zahhak again," Nepeta said, shuffling her feet. "He was so nice and I thought I should bring him some tea and biscuits to say thank you." She held out the basket, blushing as if she'd been caught stealing the crown jewels.

Feferi smiled. "I'm the one who should be thanking him, it was my horse! I'll come with you."

"Ooh, you liiiike him!" Nepeta squealed, seeing the pink tinge to Feferi's cheeks.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! I can sense these things!"

"... okay, maybe."

Feferi borrowed a bonnet from one of the maids, in order to shade her face and conceal her vivid pink eyes, and the girls set off. This time nobody noticed them, plainly-dressed as they were.

"Speaking of liking people, what do you think of my brother?" Feferi whispered.

"Oh! Um, well, he's okay. I think he's trying a bit too hard. Mommy doesn't like him, I know that." Nepeta looked thoughtful. "And he's a bit young. But I don't know, maybe once I get to know him better ... He does seem rather sweet."

"Awww. Don't worry, he does get a bit funny sometimes, but I think he might really like you. Just think about it, there's no rush."

Mr Zahhak was astonished but very pleased to see them, and set a kettle above the forge fire to brew the tea Nepeta had brought. The girls giggled at his deferential manner and the way he blushed when they insisted he use their names and not their titles, but even so, soon enough the conversation was flowing as easily as the tea. Mr Zahhak - "well, if it's not too forward of me to ask you can call me Equius" - relaxed, and praised the tea and biscuits highly. Feferi turned pink and concentrated on her own cup every time he spoke to her. He must have noticed, but he only smiled kindly and politely turned the conversation to Nepeta.

"If I may ask, isn't it a bit inconvenient for you to be visiting a simple blacksmith like me? Surely you must have more important things to do."

"Aw, don't be silly!" Nepeta said, giggling. "Mommy's the one taking care of the important things at the moment, it's this or I stay indoors and talk to a bunch of boring courtiers all day. Besides, nothing's more important than spending time with a friend!"

"Friend?" Equius blinked. "Well! I am honoured to be called a friend by you, ma'am - er, Nepeta."

The three smiled at each other briefly, before the moment was interrupted by crashing and shouting.

"Brother dear!" came a strident yell from the front door, and a tall young woman entered in a swirl of blue hair. "We thought it was too long since we'd seen you!" The woman paused upon seeing the two girls, and laughed loudly. "You didn't tell us you'd be having guests!"

Another blue-haired girl oozed into the room, feeling in front of her with a cane and sniffing. "Do I smell ginger biscuits?"

Equius sighed. "Hello, girls. Your Highnesses, may I introduce my sisters, Vriska and Terezi?"

"Your Highnesses?" Terezi's blind eyes blinked. "Really? No way!"

Vriska's whooping laughter echoed through the room again. "Hah, good one! What would two princesses be doing dressed like servant girls in a blacksmith's shop?"

"Uh, actually ..." Feferi reached into her apron pocket, and pulled out her official ring. It was the only jewellery she was permitted to wear; a slim gold band bearing the royal crest, inlaid with tiny amethyst stones. Vriska gasped, and the message must have got across to her blind sister, as her face took on an expression of astonishment. Feferi gently took Terezi's hand and stroked her fingers across the crest.

"Wow. Must be real if you got Vriska to shut up! Ahem, sorry, Your Highness. Very pleased to meet you."

Equius stood up and led his sisters to the bench on which he and the princesses were sitting. "I don't suppose your fiance will be joining us, Terezi?" He uttered "fiance" the way most people would say "infectious skin disease".

"No, Karkat's going to be at the church all day again," Terezi said, scowling, and hurriedly changed the subject. "So what are you highborn ladies doing with this loser?" She cackled like a crow, and Vriska joined her, loud enough to echo. Equius winced.

The princesses shared their story, as the blue-haired sisters finished the tea and biscuits. In return, the family told their own story; they had originally come from the Midnight Islands, not far off the coast of Amethyst, where every native was born with vivid blue hair. Vriska and Equius had originally come to follow Terezi, who had run away with a boy named Karkat, but had found work in the city and liked it there, and all of them had ended up staying, though neither of the older siblings approved of Terezi's choice in men.

"I do approve of Equius' taste in women," said Vriska, with a wink. "Improved sharply from the last one."

Equius scowled."Ahem. Too soon, Vriska dear."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Vriska said, not sounding sorry.

"Er, it's not like that," Nepeta said. "Equius is just a friend. I think the king has a thing for me, actually."

Terezi cackled again. "How about the little one here? I can smell you blushing, your highness!"

"Terezi! Don't be so cruel!" Equius smiled kindly at Feferi again. "I do apologise for my family's lack of manners, miss Feferi."

"'Sokay," Feferi mumbled, trying to hide behind her teacup.

Equius registered what Nepeta had said and looked at her in surprise. "The king wishes to court you?"

"Well, nothing's official yet, but I think so," she said.

Equius frowned, and said little more.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed, and whenever Nepeta had a spare moment away from duties with her mother or the increasingly eager attentions of the young king, she made her way to the farriers' shop.

"Equius! You'll never guess what I heard!" she squealed as she barged into the shop one day.

Equius slipped and burnt his hand on the horseshoe he was making. "Fiddlesticks! Oh, sorry, ma'am, you startled me."

Nepeta apologised and rushed to fetch a cool wet cloth. "I'm so sorry, I was just so excited!" she said, still sounding overjoyed. She mopped at the burn on his hand and chattered on. "It's the king's birthday party tonight, and I heard him telling Feferi that he was going to ask me to marry him! Everyone will be there, they'll all see! Isn't this amazing?"

Equius went very still, and looked Nepeta in the eye. "Do you ... _want_ to marry the king?"

Nepeta paused, frowned, and finally said "I don't know. He's a bit young, and he's kind of weird and annoying. But I've got to marry a king or a prince some day, right? And he likes me, even if he's not very good at showing it. So ... I guess I'm okay with it?"

"Okay with it? Not overjoyed?" Equius said, sounding worried.

"Well, not really, but what's the big problem?"

Equius sighed. "Ma'am ... Miss Nepeta," he said, taking her hand. "I beg you, come with me."

He pulled a lever hidden behind the anvil, and a concealed trapdoor clicked open, exposing a flight of stairs. Nepeta followed him into the hidden cellar, curious and a little fearful.

The cellar contained a chair and table. On the table lay a figure Nepeta took for a corpse for the briefest of seconds. The firelight flickered over it, revealing it to actually be made of steel, but frighteningly lifelike. It was cast in the likeness of a beautiful maiden, dressed simply but neatly in a peasant's tunic and skirt, flowers woven into the red threads which made its long hair. Equius stroked the doll's face with the back of his hand, his eyes tightly shut behind his glasses.

"I've been working on her in secret for a year. This is all I have left of Aradia Megido."

A tear fell onto the doll's metal hands. Nepeta sat down at Equius' urging, and listened to the story.

"We found her weeping in the ruins of her village. She travelled with me and Vriska to Amethyst City to see what had become of her parents. We became friends, then lovers. I came to know her face so well that I recognised her parents' heads on the bridge before she pointed them out to me. I begged her not to do anything rash. My sisters and I found work. I joined the blacksmith as an assistant and took over the shop when he died. Terezi spins wool and Vriska sells it. Terezi's fiance works at the church. Aradia worked as a barmaid for some months. One morning I woke, and she was gone. She tried to kill the king, and failed. A servant boy named Tavros brought me a lock of her hair. The rest of her was thrown in the sea, except for what bespattered the throne room floor."

Equius clasped Nepeta's hands in his. "I plead with you, princess - Nepeta - as a friend. Do not marry Eridan. Flee to your own kingdom and never set foot in Amethyst again."


	7. Chapter 7

"She said no."

Eridan stared into the mirror, purple eyes glittering with tears. Feferi stood demurely at his side, unsure whether to speak.

It had been her birthday too, of course, but nobody cared about that. Eridan had been the centre of attention as always, being congratulated and lavished with gifts, while Feferi hovered at his elbow, pouring drinks and cutting cake. He had been surrounded by giggling noblewomen, older ones telling him he was becoming a charming young man and younger ones blushing and gossiping. He ignored them all entirely, his eyes locked on Nepeta all evening. After dinner he had proposed a toast to their guests from the Forest Kingdom, and queen and princess had both modestly nodded and smiled at the cheering. Eridan had downed his wine in one swallow, dropped to one knee in front of Nepeta, and asked her to marry him.

_"She said no."_

Eridan stood up, grabbed the wine bottle he'd emptied alone over the past hour, and hurled it at the wall. Glass and the last spatters of red wine sprayed the wall.

_"SHE SAID NO TO ME!"_

"Eridan, please, calm down!" Feferi ran forward to hug him and he shoved her away hard enough to land her on her back. She quickly got back to her feet, but made no move towards him.

"I wwill _not_ calm down! Wwhere's the bitch get the idea she can refuse me?" He stamped back and forth, hands clutching his hair. He pressed his forehead against the wall and groaned, angry tears falling. "Oh, I shouldn't blame her. She's perfect. She lowes me! She'd newer refuse me! Someone must hawe got to her! And I think I know who."

He turned, glaring at Feferi, a cruel smile spreading over his face. She backed away, prepared for him to accuse her, willing to take whatever he would dish out to protect her friend Nepeta.

"Oh yes. Makara tells me she's been sneaking out. Wisiting a blacksmith. A _blacksmith!_ She turned me dowwn for a lowwly craftsman, a mechanical! Wwhat could he possibly offer her that I can't?"

"Oh. Um." Feferi shuffled her feet. "I know about her visits to him. She already told me." She neglected to mention her own visits to Zahhak's shop. "He's not in love with her. He just ... really, really doesn't like you."

Eridan paled.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I think you might be right, he probably did tell her she shouldn't marry you."

Eridan was silent for a long time, chewing his lip. Finally, he spoke again.

"This blacksmith. He's from the Midnight Islands, yes?"

"Yes."

"Go into the city and find eweryone from the Islands. _Eweryone._ I won't take the risk of him being able to hide. Kill them all."

"What?" Feferi gasped.

"I said kill them all! Ewery last one of them. Take Makara wwith you, he'll take you to the blacksmith's house. I want you to bring me his head yourself. Now."

"But-"

Eridan grabbed Feferi by the neck and hauled her up to his face, squeezing her throat painfully, and screamed _"Are you questioning my orders, Feferi?!"_ Feferi frantically twitched her head from side to side, unable to break her furious brother's surprisingly strong grip. "Good." He unceremoniously dropped her, and broke into a beaming smile as if nothing had happened. "I kneww you'd see things my wway. You alwways do. Thank you so much! I'll consider it an extra birthday present." He giggled.

Feferi scrambled to her feet and fled, tears starting to leak from her eyes. Eridan was out of control. How could he order the deaths of so many people over one man's wrongdoing - was it even a wrongdoing? All Equius had done was express concern, Nepeta was the one who turned Eridan down, not that she deserved to die either. And to be ordered to kill Equius herself ... How could she? She loved him, she was sure of it, and he had been nothing but good to her. Why should she have to kill him?

Feferi gritted her teeth. Why _shouldn't_ she kill him? She had never disobeyed her brother before, why should she start? And for a man too old for her, who would never see her as anything but a sweet little girl? A man who had made her brother cry?

She knocked on the door of Makara's room, earning a lazy call of "Well, come on up an' fuckin' in."

Gamzee Makara sprawled on his bed, looking at the rainbow-coloured swirls and splatters he'd painted all over the black walls and ceiling of his room. Some of them smelled vile, and faded from red to brown to rusty black. His clubs hung on the wall in pride of place, red-stained. Fifteen years old, and already a killer of many times that number. He smelled of opium, and didn't get up when he saw her. He scratched himself, and blinked. "Aw, if it ain't my best bro's sweet little sister!" he slurred. "What's shakin', darlin'?"

Feferi ignored his disrespect, and cleared her throat. "Get your clubs and find me a sword. We have a job to do."

Makara's eyes lit up and he forward-flipped off the bed, nimble as an acrobat. "Fuck yeah, I knew one day you'd wanna see my miracles! Oh, doll, we'll have so much motherfuckin' fun!"

Feferi took the proffered blade and pulled on a black cloak to conceal it. Makara's demeanour changed as soon as his own cloak went on; his babble ceased, his movements went from twitchy to smooth and serpentine. His teeth glinted in the dark as they left the palace and headed to the watchmen's barracks.

Feferi gnawed her lip, thinking of Equius. His strength, and his gentleness. The way he blinked in the light when he took his smoked glasses off, and the blue of his eyes. How kind he'd been to her, and to Nepeta.

She clenched her fist around her swordhilt.

_He made my brother cry. He deserves it._


	8. Chapter 8

Feferi walked slowly and carefully through the palace gates in the morning light, as if she'd fall apart if she moved any faster. Makara slunk ahead of her, graceful as a dancer. Both had replaced their ruined cloaks on the way back, but they still stank of fire and blood. Makara's gloves were soaked through with scarlet. The bag over Feferi's shoulder weighed on her like a rock.

Eridan was up early, sitting at a delicate white table beneath the rose trees, two empty chairs beside him and a tiny glass vase with a sprig of pink flowers before him. Tavros, the stuttering slaveboy, was standing beside him with a tray of pastries and tea. Eridan saw the returning pair and waved with a slice of brioche as they both pushed their hoods down.

"Fef, Gam! I couldn't sleep, I wwas so excited! So did you finish it?"

In answer, Feferi unslung the bag from her arm and handed it to him, unable to bear reaching into it herself. He opened it and laughed, dipping his hand into the bag and lifting it out with bloodstained blue hair running between his fingers. He found a cracked pair of smoked spectacles in the bag, and giggled as he put them on in place of his own.

"Wwoww, howw did he see wwith these fuckin' things?"

Feferi bit her lip. She would not cry now.

"You sure you got all of them?" Eridan asked, shaking his head and swapping his glasses back. He threw Equius' pair on the ground contemptuously and picked up the honey jar.

"Sure as shit, brother, we called in the fuckin' city Watch and combed the motherfuckin' place." Makara dropped onto one of the fine metalwork chairs and grabbed a croissant. "Not a single blue-haired fucker left, like you said." He bit into the pastry, dropping crumbs everywhere and ignoring the stale bloody fingerprints he'd smeared all over it. The slaveboy took a step back, and Gamzee leered up at him.

"Fef, wwon't you join us?" Eridan asked, wrinkling his brow with concern. "It's really good - ooh, didn't you make this brioche yesterday? Mm." He moaned softly around a mouthful. "So good. You're a genius, sis. As deadly as you are beautiful and a great cook too! I lucked out!"

"Uh, I should go take a bath," Feferi mumbled, shuffling her feet. "I'm still covered in blood ..."

"Feferi," Eridan said, eyes widening sadly. "I'll be wery hurt if you don't wwant to spend time wwith me. Nepeta and her mother left this morning, and I'm terribly lonely noww. Come on, let's just have a nice breakfast as a family. Oh, and Gamzee too," he said, nodding to the smirking executioner.

Feferi bit her lip to keep the tears from rising, and sat down in the empty chair. Tavros poured the tea and caught her eyes as he handed her a cup. He looked sympathetic, but could say nothing.

"Aww, fuck, baby sis, don't be all up and moping now!" Gamzee said, giving her a look of terrifyingly genuine concern. "Let's be seein' that lovely face smiling!" He reached out with a bloody index finger and drew it over her lips, leaving a foul-tasting red smear from ear to ear like a clown's smile. He beamed. "Ain't that feelin' better? Now get some food in you, darlin'."

Moving mechanically, Feferi spooned honey onto a slice of brioche and took a tiny bite. All she could taste was the ashes which clung to her.

Eridan reached out a finger and gently touched the flower sprig in the vase, making it nod gently. "Fuchsia. My fawourites. Pink and purple, just like us." He looked up at Feferi, eyes alight. "I wwas stupid to ignore you for a woman, Fef. I don't need to be married. The only lowe I need is yours."

Feferi's throat swelled with tears, but she managed to choke out "Thank you, Eridan."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, sorry for fucking breathing."

The words had become Karkat's mantra over the years. Angry, then hurt, and finally resigned.

The mark of the dwellers of the Midnight Islands was their famous hair; blue as the sea and the sky, in shades from cobalt to cyan, often with eyes to match. Karkat Vantas had been born there, but he did not carry the sign of his land. His hair was stark snow-white, and his eyes, perpetually locked in a scowl, were a vivid ruby red.

Marked from birth, he'd been abandoned on the church doorsteps, cursed forever as an outcast. As he left childhood, the mockery died down, but the whispers never stopped. When he reached sixteen, he began to miss the taunting. At least then people had spoken directly to him. Nobody so much as looked at him if they could help it, never looked him in his freakish demon eyes. At least he had a home at the monastery; he cleaned and cooked and mended and gardened, and the gods never judged his looks even if the monks did.

Most of his free time was spent at the Hanging Tree, outside his village. Many years before, a girl had been falsely accused of murder, and hanged from the great tree. When her innocence had been proven, the townsfolk had left offerings of food and flowers at the tree, as tokens of apology. The girl had become something of a symbol to the town; the wronged and the miserable would go to the tree and speak of their problems to her, and most felt that she was listening. Sometimes, they would find their wrongs righted and their wishes granted. Karkat was not so lucky; every day he went to the tree, he begged to be made normal. To wake up with the blue hair of his people, and with blue or green or brown eyes. Even just one of those two things would help.

One evening, he made his way to the tree much more slowly than usual. He had slipped and fallen on the street that afternoon, spraining his ankle and bloodying his nose on the cobbles. Nobody had stopped to pick him up or ask if he was hurt. He had heard children laughing, and they were the only ones who even turned to look. He had bandaged himself up and found a stick to use as a cane, and stumbled his way to the tree.

"Sorry I'm late," he told it; he felt silly, but it wasn't as if he had any reputation to lose. "Think I broke my fucking ankle, and nobody helped. Ah, fuck them all, what do I need them for? Not my fault they can't appreciate the awesomeness that is me." He laughed, humourlessly, and held out a single delicate flower. "Hope you're okay that I only brought one today. I didn't have time to go looking for more. Besides, this one's perfect, isn't it? I made sure it didn't get damaged on the way. I thought you'd like it."

He chuckled again. A tear dropped onto the petals, and he wiped his eyes quickly and placed the bloom in a crook of the tree's lowest branch.

"I wish I had someone else to show stuff like that." He shrugged, and laughed. "Stupid wish, I guess."

It was starting to get dark. He got unsteadily to his feet, kissed his finger, and brushed it against the trunk. "See you tomorrow, if my foot hasn't rotted off."

Slowly and carefully, Karkat made his way back down the path to the village. The wind whispered gently through the trees, sounding almost like soothing words.


	10. Chapter 10

Next evening the clouds gathered and the skies opened, but Karkat wasn't going to let rain stop him from visiting his tree. His ankle still aching, he made his way slowly and carefully up the path, which was reduced to slippery mud by the rain. He reached the tree, and stopped in shock.

A figure lay between the roots, dead or unconscious. He ran to help; it was a girl, teal-haired, eyes closed. Her green dress was thin and ragged, soaking through in the rain. She was pale, and her breathing was shallow.

Karkat took the girl's hands in his own and rubbed them to bring back warmth, but the girl didn't stir. "Oh gods, oh fuck, you can't die here! I refuse to let you die, d'you hear me? Okay, not much I can do here, let's get you out of the rain ..."

Karkat was small, but strong, and he managed to scoop the girl up and drape her arms about his neck for anchorage. Moving as fast as he dared for fear of slipping in the mud, he made his way back to the village, and hurried to the nearest door, not wanting to risk the girl's life by waiting long enough to reach the monastery. The door in question was that of the home of Mr Zahhak, the blacksmith, and Karkat kicked the door, both his hands taken up with the girl.

The blacksmith's son Equius answered the door, scowling when he saw who it was. "What do you want?" he snapped, not even bothering to address Karkat by name. Karkat wasn't sure he even knew it. "Father's at the inn and Mother won't be back from her voyage for months, and I can't imagine you need to talk to me or Vriska."

"I don't need to talk to anyone, this girl needs help!" Karkat snarled, holding out the limp form. "I found her at the tree, I think she's dying."

Equius's demeanour instantly changed, his eyes widening in shock behind his cracked glasses, and he reached out and lifted the girl as easily as he would have lifted a quill. "My goodness, I see. Don't worry, she's in good hands ... Thank you for bringing her. We'll do our best, and shall I drop in at the monastery tomorrow to tell you how she is?"

"Please," Karkat said, nodding in surprise. Equius had never done anything remotely nice for him before. Equius nodded and closed the door without inviting Karkat in, but he hadn't expected to be. He brushed his wet white hair from his eyes and glanced in through the window; Equius had carefully put the girl in his father's chair, and was fetching brandy and blankets. His sister Vriska hurried into the room, alerted by the noise, and rushed to check the girl's pulse. Karkat smiled sadly; she'd be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

The girl clutched her mug of hot mint tea, gnawing gently on her lip and huddling down further in the blankets. "Sorry, I don't know. My name is Terezi Pyrope, but I don't remember much. I do remember the tree, but that's it."

"Pyrope?" Equius' brow wrinkled. "Pyrope, where have I heard that name? ... Wait, wasn't it one Latula Pyrope who was hanged at that tree? But that was centuries ago, it won't be much help now ..."

"Could be, I never was much for history," Vriska said with a shrug. "There's nobody of that name in the village now, I know that."

"I don't remember ever being here before, but that doesn't mean much," Terezi said. "I don't remember what I did this morning, or anything about my life before ..." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her hand. "I can work and pay my way, will you let me stay here till I find anything helpful?"

"Of course!" said Equius, pouring a generous measure of brandy into her cup. "We can't very well turn you away. You can take my bed tonight. Father will be home soon, we'll ask him for help tracking your family down tomorrow."

Vriska grinned. "If we can't find them, you can stay here. I always wanted a sister."

* * *

A week later, Karkat was at the tree again, curled up between the same two roots where Terezi had lain. Angry tears built up in his eyes. His week had been terrible, again. Equius had sent a message to the monastery to say that the girl's name was Terezi and she was recovering well, which was good, but he hadn't even bothered to talk to Karkat face to face. Terezi hadn't made an appearance at all. Karkat knew she must be recovering, but over the days his anger festered, and he became convinced she simply didn't want to see him. Why would she? He only saved her fucking life, after all. Maybe it should have been him left to freeze or drown in the rain. Nobody would have saved him, and he and the world would both be better off.

He was broken from his reverie by an unfamiliar voice, obnoxiously shrill and cheery.

"Mr Vaaaan-taaaas?" A cackle. "Come on, I'm told you're almost always here." Karkat felt a stick jabbing him in the ribs, and he yelped and looked up to see the teal-haired girl beaming an obnoxious grin down at him. She was wearing a patched blue dress and coat which must have been Vriska's, and a pair of smoke-lensed glasses similar to Equius'. She looked much healthier; pretty, even. She leaned on the stick and cackled again. "I'm guessing that's you, Mr Vantas. Nice to meet you properly! My name's Terezi Pyrope. Equius said you hang around here a lot, so I thought I'd come find you."

"Oh, I see, he forced you to come talk to me for the sake of his fucking manners." Karkat turned away, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Terezi's brow wrinkled. "Nobody forced me, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. Sure you did. Just wanted to get the obligatory thanks out of the way as fast as possible so you can stop talking to the fucking mutant?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't give me that shit! Just fucking look at me - or don't! Nobody else will!"

"Mr Vantas- Karkat, I _can't_ look at you-"

"Great, I'm so fucking hideous even the girl whose life I saved won't look me in the eye! Nothing new there! Nobody will even acknowledge me when I walk into a room! Nobody talks to me unless they have to, nobody helps me if I'm hurt ... nobody wants me around ..." Karkat's voice was starting to become choked with tears.

_"Karkat!"_ Terezi shouted.

"WHAT?!" Karkat snapped back.

Terezi took off her glasses, exposing blank staring redness; the same shade as his own irises. "Karkat, I can't look at you because I'm _blind._ I thought the cane gave it away."

"... oh." Karkat sagged and backed away. "Sorry."

"Are you crying?"

"No."

Terezi sat beside him, pocketing her glasses, and reached out to touch his face. "It's okay if you are." Karkat reached up and took her hand, but didn't push it away. He let her run her fingertips lightly over his face, memorising it. Her hand was warm. She smiled at him; properly, not her silly grin. "You're not ugly."

At that, Karkat's eyes really did start to water. He let her fingers rest on his lips, and murmured "Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Nepeta stared in horror at the burnt-out shell that stood where her friend's house and workshop had been. She wanted to go in and find him, but she hesitated, unsure what she'd find, until she heard a sound from inside. A wail, a cry of misery that sounded like its originator had been crying for some time and had no intention of stopping.

The door was smashed off its hinges, the frame blackened. Nepeta stepped cautiously inside, poised to run or fight if necessary.

Blood was sprayed up the wall and over the floor. Vriska's body was pinned to the wall with a sword through the chest, head and arms sagging. Terezi's head and chest were smashed in, her hair matted with blood; at least, as well as Nepeta could see, as the body was clutched in the arms of a white-haired boy, who sat curled in the corner with the dead girl in his lap. He was the one who had been crying. As he heard her approach he glanced up briefly, then clutched the body tighter and tried to stifle his sobs. Nepeta ignored him in favour of searching for Equius.

She found him, sprawled on his back behind the anvil. Judging by how many wounds he bore, he had given a good account of himself, but it hadn't been enough. His head was gone.

She whirled on the boy. "Did you see what happened?"

"How much fucking description do you need?" he snarled through tears. "You can see what fucking happened." He lowered the body and raised his chin. "If you've come to finish the job, do it. Never would have thought princesses did their own dirty work, but it's happened once today."

Nepeta gasped and backed up slightly. "What? The princess did this?"

"Her royal pink-eyed self and Executioner Makara." The boy's finger brushed the caved-in wounds in Terezi's head. "He did this, then held Equius down while she took his head off. The fucking Watch took out every Midnight Islander in the city, I don't know why we warranted special treatment."

"What? No! Oh, Feferi..." Nepeta wailed, dropping to her knees beside the corpse of her friend. She took one cold hand in her own, and clutched it as if that would help. "It must have been her brother's idea. It must..." She didn't want to believe envy could have driven the girl she'd called a friend to this. Eridan must have forced her.

"Does it matter? They're dead either way."

Nepeta crawled over to Karkat and brought him into a tight hug. He didn't return it, but nor did he struggle.

"I heard what they said," he choked out. "I was seen several times, the fuckers combed the place. Their orders were to take out every blue-haired citizen." He laughed bitterly and touched his own white hair. "Once again the Vantas misfortune kicks in."

"Don't say that," Nepeta told him, sniffling.

"Why? Terezi's dead. She was all I had."

Nepeta rocked him gently, and whispered "You're alive now, and I think I need you. This kingdom is sick, and I can't fix it alone."

Karkat wiped away a tear and clenched his fists. "Okay. I'm alive, and I'm going to make that little prick who calls himself a king pay for this. Somehow. Do you have anything approaching a plan yet?"

"... I think I may," Nepeta said. "First we need to check in the cellar. Do you have the keys?"


End file.
